


THE SWEETEST DROP

by heatherpeters



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Lovers, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/pseuds/heatherpeters
Summary: This is a one shot - just Red and Liz - a tiny misunderstanding, a resolution, and a wonderful smut-fest.





	

He stared at her photo, sipping his scotch as his Gulf Stream soared over the Atlantic.

Not surprisingly, his body reacted to her beautiful face; her hair was full and thick. Visions of her long strands wrapped around his hand while he took her from behind struck him like a punch to the gut.

Unable to pull his gaze from her image, he leaned closer to the photograph, as if willing her to come alive, jump from the picture, and fall into his arms.

Shoulder length strands the color of chestnuts framed an oval face of porcelain, small nose and sapphire blue eyes. The photo was too small to point out the tiny scar on her forehead, yet he knew exactly where it was; not to mention a tiny beauty mark on her left breast that he’d love to tease with tiny kisses.

He imagined her full, round breasts that filled his hands; dark nipples that hardened like buttons each time he licked and suckled them until she cried out in pleasure. He grew hard envisioning her slender waist and full hips, those long legs and what lay between them.

Clenching his fists till his knuckles turned white, reflections of her lean body wrapped around his hips and trapping him deep inside her hot channel flooded him like a tidal wave.  
His cock twitched, his arousal grew.

“Damn!”

Eyes closed tight, as if he could shut her. If he was blinded by acid, he’d never be able to erase the image of her. She was permanently engraved into his heart – and his body.

Attempting to tamp down his arousal, he took another long sip of scotch, gazing out the window, the blue ocean beneath him reminding him of her eyes, fathomless, like his love for her.

A clutching need overwhelmed him. He ached to touch her, kiss those luscious lips, experience the natural heat of her body. Bury himself deep inside the hot depths of her slick, swollen channel. Making love to her was like flying and dying at the same time.

Ah, Lizzie.

Through the depths of his memories, he could still hear her moans of pleasure, crying out his name as she came, trapping him within her caress, her fingernails scraping across his back each time he lay atop her, while he ravished her until they were exhausted and satiated.

Why had he left her? Did he honestly think he could live without her?

Taking a last sip of scotch, he slammed the glass on the table before him and rubbed his hand over his head. Disgusted with himself and the way he left her after she pleaded with him to stay, he informed his pilot to turn the plane around.

“I’ve changed my mind, Edward. Let’s go home.”

If it wasn’t too late, he’d go to her, and beg her to forgive him.

He’d been a fool, and the past weeks had been Hell, leaving him weary and tired.

*******

She’d been a fool to let him go.

But trying to reason with Raymond Reddington basically concluded as a no-win situation.

Once again, he’d told her that she’d be better off without him. The man was as stubborn as they came. Impossible, intractable, obstinate and high handed.

And she loved him more than life.

Knowing she was wasting her breath, she imagined the only way to have him realize that he loved her, needed, her, wanted her as much as she wanted him, was to let him go and realize what an ass he was being. 

If he’d been hurting as much as she had in the past nineteen days, served him right.

In nearly three weeks, she’d attempted to dismiss him from her mind as she dove into her work.

Dismiss him? Yeah, right; she’d sooner forget her own name.

And in all that time, he hadn’t called, texted, or e-mailed……silence - foolish man.

Sometimes she just wanted to shake him; to make him wake up to the fact that they were one in the same. Partners, best friends……lovers.

And it was the ‘lovers’ part that still took her breath away, every time she thought about him.

Lying in bed, she closed her eyes, and imagined, fantasized those beautiful, strong hands on her.

Touching, teasing, coaxing, bringing her body to life as she lie under his welcome weight, her body writhing in pleasure as his fingers performed their magic to make her body sing.

His palms would press against her nipples, making them pebble-hard, bringing tidal waves of passion and pleasure that resonated throughout her body.

She recalled the first time they made love; he’d taken her to a safe house high in the mountains of Maine, after a particularly dangerous case, where both had nearly lost their lives.

The moment they were alone, they collided into each other, passion taking over as he tore her clothes to shreds and pushed her up against a wall, diving into the hot depths of her slick core. 

Lust had overtaken them as they made love long into the night. He’d taken her in every position imaginable, and when they both screamed with an aching need to come, he finally took her from behind, possessing her, twisting her long hair around his fist while she cried out for more.

In turn, her lips and greedy mouth had devoured him, taking his cock deep into her mouth, while she milked him and drove him to his knees.

“I miss you.” She murmured, as she fell into a fitful sleep, her last thoughts, as usual, his handsome face, expressive grey/green eyes, his mouth, and that thing he did with his tongue that drove her wild.

“Come home to me.”

*******

He used his key to enter the apartment they shared, where she continued to live after he left her. 

Her scent lingered in the air around him as he doffed his coat and hat, hanging them on a nearby coat tree.

Approaching the master bedroom, he sensed the quiet all around him. She was asleep. He should have let her know he was coming home, but he wanted to surprise her, and if truth be known, didn’t want to give her a chance to tell him to go to Hell.

As he entered the cavernous bedroom, he spied the king-sized bed in the center, and the feminine form lying there.

Standing at the foot of the canopied bed, he held his breath, as his eyes settled on his beloved.

His breath caught in his throat. His eyes started at the top of her disheveled auburn hair, then traveled lazily down the length of her. His cock swelled and throbbed with each beat of his heart and it was all he could do not to rouse her from sleep, grab her and devour her inch by aching inch. But he would be patient, and would promise her a long night of surprises, passion and endless pleasure.

That is, after he begged her forgiveness.  
She was only partially covered by a thin cotton sheet, leaving most of her luscious nakedness exposed to his hungry gaze and left nothing to his very vivid imagination.

Each curve of her breasts and nipples cried out for his touch, causing him to clutch his fist to rein in his impatience. His eyes slid down the length of her where the sheet had fallen away, exposing a hint of her woman's mound. His cock thickened and throbbed, almost painfully so. He swallowed hard, trying to contain himself. 

******

He was here.  
She didn’t have to open her eyes to sense him in their bedroom. Her heart rejoiced at his powerful presence and her body reacted to his nearness.

And then, she opened her eyes to find him standing at the foot of the bed, their bed. His eyes blazed with untold desire, his nostrils flared with arousal. 

They didn’t speak; they didn’t have to. She lifted her arms in invitation, and he took a deep breath, reading her mind, knowing that she had forgiven him for leaving her.

He didn’t deserve her; yet he’d always want her, need her.

Love her.

******

She trembled from wanting him. From her nipples to her womb, she was swamped with hot arousal, aching to have his body on her, over her, surrounding her.

Inside her.

“Are you back for good? Because if you have any doubts about leaving me again, you can turn around and walk away right now.” She watched his expression fall, sadness and regret cloaking his handsome features. 

“I c-can’t stay away.” His voice broke with emotion. “I want to – to come home for good.”

A single tear slid down her cheek. “You have to stop hurting yourself – hurting both of us. You belong here, with me, do you understand, Raymond?”

At the mention of his name, Red nodded. “Yes.”

Her lips curved upward as they gazed at each other, blue on green. A thousand words were contained in their eyes. 

“Take off your clothes.” Her whispers drove him to obey.

Throwing off the sheet, she watched his gaze take in every inch of her body. She focused on only him as he disrobed, his cock stretched and thickened, rising over his belly. Thick muscled legs stood apart, proudly boasting the engorged erection and the heavy scrotum hanging between those powerful limbs.

Hard and erect, she nearly licked her lips, dying to taste him, missing his warmth, his contact.

He stood straight and tall, just watching her, waiting for her to invite him into their bed. The bed he’d left nineteen days before, thinking himself not deserving of her.

“I know you love me.” She lifted her head and pushed her hair from her face as he stood, awaiting her invitation.

“I do. I always will. You are mine, and I am yours.”

She held out her arms to him and he approached the bed, climbing over her, his arms supporting himself on the mattress, framing her face. She smelled like Heaven and woman and…home.

“Forgive me, Elizabeth.” He begged.

In answer, she leaned up to meet his kiss, a crushing, possessing mating, their mouths moving back and forth, consuming each other, their tongues teasing and suckling as he lowered her to the pillow.

She threw back her head as his mouth left her, giving him access to her neck, and chest. Opening her legs wide, she urged him to get closer.

“I need you.” She moaned, sliding her hand between them, to grip his cock, and guide it home. “Now, Raymond. Now.”

He nuzzled her breasts, taking one swollen globe in his hand, sucking the nubs hard, a tiny bite making her gasp, as she opened wider for him.

His self control was at an end; he could hold himself in no longer.

Her touch was driving him wild; his arousal was painful and aching for completion. 

“I need you…. Always.” He groaned, spreading her wide, and allowing her to guide him home.

She was slippery and hot and tight, and he moaned, burying himself inside her to the hilt, deeper and deeper, till they were one.

His hands slid to her hips and lifted her high into his aching need. He drove into her hot tightness again and again, her cries of pleasure echoing throughout the room. He drew in and out, his heart racing, his flesh on fire for her, while she kept up with him, moving her hips in time to his own.

His cock filled with adrenalin, and his explosion rocked them both as her legs lifted higher, and he came powerfully, deeply inside until he poured into her, while she cried out his name over and over. 

And they came, over and over, giving each other the sweetest drops of their essence of who and what they were, together.

“I missed you.” He whispered, playfully nipping her ear. “I adore you.”

She turned to face him, so close she could see the regret in his eyes. “I do…love you, Raymond.”

“I couldn’t go on much longer, without you: bereft, alone. I know now that there is nothing more important, not even my next breath, as you are, Lizzie.”

She framed his face in her hands. “Whatever happens, whatever comes, we’ll face it together.”

He pursed his lips and took her hand, brought it to his chest. “Nothing is worse than losing you…..nothing.”

Their lips met in a heart stopping kiss, as their bodies awakened once more, taking and giving, touching and tasting, telling the other with actions, what they need not convey in words. 

This time she moved atop him, lowering herself onto him, while he writhed and cried out his love for her, promising her within the throes of passion, that he’d never leave her again.

He was home. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Blacklist or its characters.


End file.
